dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Sentinel armor set
} |supertype=Armor |type=Massive Armor |icon=Ico_armor_massive.png |image=Sentinel_Armor_Set.jpg |name=Sentinel Armor Set |material= Volcanic Aurum |tier=9 |armor=39.00 |fatigue=52.50% |appearances=Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening |set=Helm of the Sentinel Gauntlets of the Sentinel Armor of the Sentinel Greaves of the Sentinel |description=This armor once belonged to the Grey Warden who killed the first archdemon, Dumat. It was lost thereafter. |stats= |requires=52 strength |notes= |location=Blackmarsh, The First |quests=Tears in the Veil, Shadows of the Blackmarsh }} The Sentinel Armor Set is one of the most powerful sets of armor in Dragon Age: Origins – Awakening. It once belonged to the Grey Warden who killed the first archdemon, Dumat. Acquisition In order to get the chests to appear where you can loot them, you must touch all 3 of the Veil Tear Apparatus in the Blackmarsh Undying after The First throws you into the Fade. The Desire Demons guarding each pedestal must be slain and the apparatus touched to send the chest back into the real world. Make sure to get them all (3 in total) put back into the real world to loot them. There is no going back to the Fade if you mess it up the first time around. If you did everything right there will be three lootable chests upon returning from the Fade in the Blackmarsh in the areas that were once closed off to you by the shimmering green energy barriers. - Found on the corpse of the First after defeating him. - In an iron chest just after the first Fade portal, up the path to your right. Also a random drop from the boss Avvar Lord in the Avvar Deep Crypt (Vigil's Keep - Basement). - Found in an iron chest up the path behind the standing stones and the Runic Pedestal. - Found in an iron chest in the middle part of the Blackmarsh, north of the mansion. Bugs * The texture of this armor will not be displayed properly if the Warden's Keep DLC is present. Instead of the black and red armor skin, the player will appear to be wearing a set of Warden Commander Armor, from the Warden's Keep DLC. This only happens when the armor is worn by a human, as the armor is displayed correctly on a dwarf or elf character. No patch has been made as of yet. It has also been noted that the Sentinel Helmet is black and red on a human character. This is because there is no Warden Commander's helmet to conflict with. Texture Bug Workaround For those who have Wardens Keep installed on the console versions, you can fix this texture bug by doing the following. However, you must do this prior to importing your character into Awakening. Otherwise you will get a "Missing DLC" message when loading your character. Instructions: * Simply delete Warden's Keep DLC from your Dragon Age save data on your HDD. * Unfortunately, the PS3 workaround is much more complicated. Follow these instructions: #From the Playstation Browser, open the "Game data" folder under the "Game" tab. #Delete the Dragon Age: Origins install file (2.6- 4.8 Gigabytes depending on how much downloadable content you have installed) #Re-install the original Dragaon Age: Origins file just as you did when you first played the game #Re-install any DLC you want EXCEPT for Wardens Keep #Import your character into DAO: Awakening Important Note: If you have characters who have played through Wardens Keep already, not installing Warden's Keep on either system will render these character saves "corrupt" and unplayable. You will need to re-install Wardens Keep to play these characters again in DA: Origins. They will still properly import into DAO: Awakening if Wardens keep is not present, even if your character already played through it. Also note that you will no longer have access to the "Blood" Skill trees from Wardens Keep, wich are also currently bugged and not functioning properly. Bioware has officially decided that this bug will not be addressed in future patches, saying that the patch required for it would be "too large for what xbox live allows". Summary }} Details }} }} Trivia *This helm appears to be a palette swap of Duty, with the helm being black rather than silver; the chest piece, gloves, and boots appear to be a palette swap of Cailan's Armor Set with black with red highlights rather than antiqued gold. *The armor shows a certain resemblance to the one worn by the Black Knight from the movie Monty Python and the Holy Grail. It might be an intended reference to the character, who was also a kind of sentinel. *It says the Sentinel Armor was worn by the Grey Warden who killed Dumat, which was at the end of the First Blight, meaning the Armor is over 1000 years old. *The general motif of this armor is quite different from other sets of armor or weaponry of the Grey Wardens. Other Grey Warden arms and armor are mostly of a white or grey color and bear griffon imagery, unlike this armor, which is black with blood red highlights, bearing imagery referencing Dumat, who was slain by the Anderfel warrior who wore this armor. Though it may simply be that the griffon imagery, and indeed the name of the order, was instead set forth by the followers of the Anderfel warriors who slew Dumat. Category:Armor Category:Massive armor Category:Item sets Category:Awakening armor S